


春梦里的人居然是真实存在的?！

by dblktkshb



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 06:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17861987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dblktkshb/pseuds/dblktkshb





	春梦里的人居然是真实存在的?！

季肖冰只觉得睡的不安稳，他清醒地意识到自己现下是在梦里，却不愿意醒过来。

因为梦里，……有让他欲罢不能的存在。

不是什么触不可及的东西亦或是物件，是一个人。在这个梦里……所有的触感都真实到让他以为这是真实发生的。

可是季肖冰知道，这的的确确只是场梦，毕竟，他维持一个人单身的状态很久了。

那个人一双带有凉意的手轻易就撩开他睡衣下摆，顺着他精瘦的腰身暧昧的摩挲，然后缓缓向下。

季肖冰觉得自己的身体好像动不了似的，好像陷入了梦魇，可是偏偏此刻最清醒。他清楚地感受到那人手指的凉意一寸寸划过他的皮肤，让他身体不由自主地战栗，还有随之而来的瘙痒，预示他渴望着这样的触碰。

鬼压床?还是季肖冰自己没想过要去挣扎去动?

或许他就是在渴望这样一个场景。

他本身就是喜欢男人的，后来选择了演员这个职业，动辄就是铺天盖地的恶意言论，虽说他本身18线小明星，但是谁又可能拿自己前途开玩笑呢。

不过在梦里，就另当别论了。不需要顾及太多的，季肖冰这样对自己说。

他感觉到身上那人的力度狠狠地压下来，肩胛的地方被深深吻着，好像始终暖不热的手指仍旧带着凉意抚摸之后就按照他一开始向下的动作，掰开了他的双腿，触碰那个敏感的地方。

这次，他尝试挣扎了。他本能地感觉到危险……他当然知道是要用到那里的，不过他有点没想到被压的人是他。在反应过来是在梦里之后，季肖冰选择放弃挣扎。

那种奇怪陌生又让人沉沦的状态，是他之前想象过却不曾有过的，伴随而来的还有彻骨的疼痛以及从尾椎窜起的灭顶的快感，让他忍不住喘息，哭泣。

季肖冰感觉到浑身上下都被撩拨了一遍，满身的情欲好像只有喘息抽泣才能释放，后穴里那根变着法子折磨他，让季肖冰快要发疯，不知不觉里，季肖冰隐隐约约记得，他好像，开口向身上那人求饶。

换来的却是更深的侵犯。

一夜欢好，彻夜不休。

天蒙蒙亮的时候，季肖冰被手机闹钟吵醒，坐在床上怔愣了好一会儿好像还有点回不过神儿，直到手指触碰到冰冷的内裤，才猛的惊醒。

真是要人命。

 

没吃过肉的人一旦开了荤，就很容易上瘾。季肖冰觉得这句话再正确不过。

他原本以为不过是个梦，那人不过是臆想出来的。出现的日子多了，季肖冰居然也不觉得奇怪，只是他可以感觉到的是自己在梦里逐渐放肆了许多。那样的经历，一旦多了，就开始让人食髓知味起来，即使是在梦里。

每每这样的第二天，他并没有太大的异常，身上也没有痕迹，就是尾椎那里有股莫名的酸痛感，有时候刺激得狠了，可能会腿软，倒也不碍事。唯一一个季肖冰觉得奇怪的地方，就是日子越来越久之后，他居然慢慢能看清那个男人的脸了。

有棱角相当帅气的一张脸，季肖冰某天白日里偶然想起来，突然发觉，那张脸和那有腹肌好身材的身体配一起更帅。

最后自己悄悄红了脸。

接了新戏之后照常进组，是个双男主的剧本，他的习惯是提前进组适应。晚两天看到另一个男主的时候，季肖冰当时脑子里一片空白。

那脸，那身材，分明就是他梦里那个人。

所以……他春梦里原本以为是臆想出来的人居然是真实存在的?！

在自己冷静思考了半天，发呆了将近一个小时并上网搜索折腾了又一个小时无果之后，我们的季老师决定匿名求助广大网友。

……最后决定参照帮助公事公办，私事尽量不要，尽量高冷，尽量少接触。

也不是没想过去接触，主动出击什么的，……本身那孩子的脸就长得很对他胃口，但是人家不喜欢男人甚至之前还交过女朋友。

他们现在，可是同事吧，而且职业性质造就，他们两个之后肯定要……不说偷偷摸摸的，也要藏着掖着吧。

而且……季肖冰回忆了一下自己这么些年，也没什么大成就，长得一般般没什么气质，拿什么资本追人家到手。

老干部头疼。

 

然后慢热老干部季肖冰发现，保持高冷距离感什么的都太艰难了，因为他口里所谓的新同事，同为双男主之一，他的春梦对象这个人，性格开朗没有小脾气，非常招人喜欢，很轻易就能和某一个人玩到一起去。

包括季肖冰他自己。

等季肖冰反应过来的时候，发现自己跟他已经足够亲近。比如两个人毫无芥蒂同喝一杯茶或者咖啡，拍戏日常里动手动手捏脸搂腰什么的完全没在怕的。

虽然可能，因为某天一个吻戏——不是，人工呼吸的戏码让两个人尴尬了一阵子，但是过去了之后，还是该干嘛干嘛。导演同志为自己选角的精准度骄傲了好久，一度怀疑他们两个之前是不是认识。

可是没有啊，两个人之前的确都互相不认识。

这该死的天生一样的默契，导演在片场第n次感叹时还是这样说。

季肖冰一度怀疑，是因为梦的关系，让自己对他有种莫名的熟稔感，所以才放松了警惕。毕竟梦里肌肤相贴，做尽了亲密的事情，日子久了，是不是容易——混乱?！

季肖冰甚至偶尔也会不自觉去亲近他。

而这个人在自己面前没个正形，呆呆傻傻，故意卖萌，两个人每天总有无数时刻会印证到他们的默契，恍如天生。

这个人甚至大言不惭地在双人采访里说他平日里最爱喝枸杞泡茶，坐实了他的老干部人设并且让大爷这个称号比少爷流传度更广。

季肖冰没想着要怎么样，最初的决定不知道什么时候就已经彻底废弃了，他甚至也开始慢慢放肆自己。

不是在梦里，就是真真实实在这个人面前，由着他哄着，由着他宠着，由着自己被他哄着，由着自己被他宠着，也由着自己哄他，由着自己宠他。

真是要了人命了。

 

这部戏结束的时候，导演很是高兴，笑得见牙不见眼，叫了两个人一起跟他们说了好多，最后勉强一只手拍一人肩膀，“瀚宇，肖冰，真的太谢谢你们了，这样吧，这部剧现在在收尾阶段，你们还算在组里，我给你们三天假，权当休息。”

后来，两个人一起去了。

季肖冰觉得不习惯，进组之后，那个梦少了相当多，从开始到结束只偶尔那么一两次，……他倒是有些欲求不满起来。

最后还是觉得自己崩的太紧，趁着这三天休息一下也好进行下一阶段的工作。

……但他没想到，三天，整整三天他都没怎么下床。

到那个美其名曰度假地的当天晚上，梦里那人就换着花样艹了他将近一整夜，他醒过来的时候都还是懵的，最后被高瀚宇的电话惊起来的时候，头一回觉得自己这副身子骨已经老了经不住折腾了。

“季老师，我给您买了粥，趁热多喝点，不管怎么样，还是要吃点东西的。”

季肖冰身娇体弱，语气漂浮，“我知道了，谢谢你。”

坐在旁边的小孩儿一脸人畜无害，笑得灿烂，“不用谢。”

第二夜被艹得神魂颠倒的时候，季肖冰费力在七零八落的意识里斥责身上那人，“你有完没完?！”继而熟悉的情潮夹杂着快感裹挟而来，那个人动作凶狠，身下强势贯穿，最后直接被堵了嘴，除了细碎的呻吟，一句话都说不出来。

白天睡觉不知道是不是因为人在身边的缘故，季肖冰得以休息一下，好好回复一下精气神儿，但是一到晚上……最后一晚，季肖冰决定不睡觉。

……这个事，倒也没什么不好，但是说真的，他好像经不起这么折腾，不，不是好像，就是经不起，虽说身上没什么，但是感觉太真了。

受不起受不起。

最后想想还是叫了高瀚宇一起过来，说是熬夜看球赛，两个人几听啤酒，在卧房的床头前面对电视机盘腿坐一起，也顾及不得什么形象了。

 

季肖冰高估了高瀚宇的酒量。

那时候夜还没熬过一半儿，他们两个人陆陆续续五六瓶啤酒下肚，季肖冰头脑昏沉只觉得瞌睡，但是梦里那糟心事儿经不住，只得硬撑着，身边那人凑过来的时候，那点儿昏沉全没有了。

高瀚宇好像喝醉了。

嘴里念念有词，眼神都是飘的，季肖冰听见自己的心跳声，越来越快，越来越大。

他好像是在期待些什么。

不，不对，他明明就……

那双熟悉又陌生的手沿着季肖冰腰线缓缓上移，动作因为醉酒的缘故有些缓慢，但是却偏偏极为撩拨人。

高瀚宇的脸和手同一时间凑过来，嘴唇先是吻住季肖冰耳垂，然后顺着下巴到脖颈这流畅的线条舔吮下来，手上的动作也不停。

这具身体，永远都对他充满诱惑力，高瀚宇只恨不得把他撕开用血肉把自己包裹起来，和他分享体温，分享心跳，分享一切的一切。

所以后来，他也分不清到底是现实还是梦境，分不清他卖力艹身下这人时，到底是爱他爱上了脑，还是想要用欲望填满自己暂时得不到他的空虚的心和身体。

季肖冰现在也没办法后悔了，他刚刚有机会挣脱的，但是他没有……

他心甘情愿。

当初在梦里，只是觉得虚幻不真实，所以没有畏惧，现如今，应该是因为对方是自己喜欢的人，所以全盘接受。

这么多时日里梦里的调教，即使是间接的，也让季肖冰的身体变得非常敏感，高瀚宇的动作带有侵城掠地强悍的敌意侵入季肖冰的身体，两个人舌尖的缠绵又是极致的爱意。

浅磨，深送，缓弄，撞击，一次又一次，仿佛不知道疲倦，也永远没有尽头。

真是要了人命了。遇到高瀚宇之后，季肖冰发现自己总是这样感叹。哭泣求饶也没让身上的人放缓动作，季肖冰只道是自己引狼入室。

可不是引狼入室嘛，这哪里是醉酒的样子，只不过是为一时情动找了个拙劣的借口，不是高估酒量，是低估了演技，偏偏他心里慌张识不破这点小伎俩，本以为是忠犬，结果是个小狼狗。

可不是要人命嘛。


End file.
